Descobrir
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: ONESHOT - Quando se descobre o amor. - POV - Feita para competição - repostada


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence sim a o Kishimotol, e se pertencesse, o Shikamaru seria meu, '_egoista', _o Naruto viveria agarrando o Sasuke, a Sakura teria explodido a anos!

**

* * *

****Tema: **Romance/Humor

**Classificação:** Livre.

**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.

**Créditos:** T-chan que me deu a idéia de participar do concurso. Ao Wlc DarkAngel† que se disponibilizou a vir em minha casa só para terminar a fic e corrigir os erros. Ao meu irmão, por ter ficado o tempo todo brigando comigo querendo usar o pc. E a minha offa por estar escutando Dead Fish, Envydust e Tegan & Sara para me inspirar.

**Um desejo:** Que tenham uma ótima leitura.

* * *

**Descobrir -**

- Quando foi que você descobriu que amava o Shikamaru-san? – perguntou Konohamaru, que estava fazendo uma pesquisa sobre amor para o jornal da escola.

- O dia em que descobri o que eu realmente sinto para com aquele preguiçoso, digamos que não foi o melhor dia da minha vida.

Vou contar a vocês o que realmente aconteceu.

Konohamaru e seus companheiros sentaram no chão para escutar a historia que ela tinha a contar, sem deixar de lado seu bloco de notas.

— Foi mais ou menos assim...

_Estava eu em mais uma das missões diplomáticas em Konoha, e como sempre fui à escolhida do querido Kazekage para fazer tal missão. E como sempre quando cheguei a Konoha lá estava ele parado no portão me esperando, como sempre ele estava com suas mãos no bolso, aquela horrível cara de que está entediado com tudo, nem olhava para mim quando cheguei. Ele mantia o olhar fixo nas nuvens que ele tanto gosta. Passei direto por ele._

_- Vai ficar parado ai para sempre? – perguntei quando já estava a mais ou menos cinco metros de distancia dele. E ele me abriu um sorriso, um que nunca tinha visto, ele começou a se aproximar sem deixar aquele sorriso. – Por que está sorrindo tanto? – perguntei me virando e voltando a andar em direção ao prédio da Hokage._

_- Você não muda mesmo! – ele me disse essa blasfêmia. Da ultima vez que nos vimos, estou muito diferente, faz o que uns dez meses que não venho a Konoha._

_- Quem não mudou nada foi você! – afirmei olhando por cima do ombro. – Continua o mesmo preguiçoso de sempre._

_- Pode até ser! – ele me respondeu com uma voz, mais parecia que ele tinha acabado de acordar._

_- O mesmo bebe chorão de sempre. – olhei novamente por cima do ombro e vi ele revirar os olhos._

_Seguimos até o prédio da Hokage e entreguei os tais pergaminhos. Esperei a Hokage me dispensar, e como eu esperava quando sai do prédio, lá estava Shikamaru deitado em baixo de arvore dormindo. Aproximei-me um pouco segurando uma kunai na mão para acordá-lo carinhosamente. Cheguei um pouco mais perto e deixei a lamina da kunai a cinco centímetros do pescoço dele._

_- Pretende me matar? – ele disse ainda de olhos fechados._

_- Talvez! – respondi sarcasticamente, só que o mais sarcástico foi o sorriso que abriu nos lábios dele._

_- Então o faça! – me subiu o sangue. Desde de quando ele perdeu o medo de mim ou será que nunca o teve, não sei, mas deixei a lamina rente ao pescoço dele, colocando um pouco de força que dava para ver a pele dele se afundando com a pressão._

_- Não tem mais medo de mim? – perguntei e finalmente ele abriu os olhos e olhou nos meus, um olhar que nunca tinha visto antes, e um outro sorriso que nunca tinha visto se abriu nos lábios dele._

_- Medo? – o olhar dele me fez congelar, parecia que até o vento que passava não balançava os fios dos meus cabelos que estavam soltos. – Nunca o tive. – a voz gélida, seca, porem macia e reconfortante, pareceu ecoar em minha mente, Tentei abrir a boca para dar uma resposta que certamente o deixaria com medo. Mas estava presa naquele olhar, as palavras vinham e sumiam da mesma forma. Então ele segurou em minha mão, em um simples toque senti meu corpo ferver, e me tirou a kunai. – Oe problemática o que tem? – nesse instante voltei do transe se assim posso dizer, em que me encontrava, ele estava de pé ao meu lado, segurando minha mão, e a outra a kunai que até instantes estava prensada em seu pescoço._

_- Ora seu preguiçoso largue-me! – puxei meu braço em um movimento um tanto brusco. – Faça seu trabalho ao invés de ficar dormindo em baixo de arvores, leve-me para a hospedaria em que irei pernoitar! – comecei a andar em direção a cidade com ele resmungando um "Problemática" atrás de mim. _

_Levei a mão ao peito, meu coração estava acelerado, minha respiração estava descompassada. Parei um instante para me acalmar, mas quando o vi se aproximar e voltei a andar. A voz dele ecoava em minha mente, aquela voz, rouca, gélida e um tanto sexy para o meu gosto, não saia. Posso dizer que até parecia aquelas musicas chiclete, que se escuta uma vez e está sempre em sua mente._

_- Nunca o tive. – resmungava para mim mesma. Quando percebi o que estava dizendo virei bruscamente para olhá-lo. – Como assim nunca o teve?_

_- Yare, yare. – ele parou ao meu lado, me entregou minha kunai, apoiou as mãos atrás da cabeça. – Como iria perder, se nunca o tive. – ele voltou a andar me deixando para trás. – Agora vamos que, pois temos muito trabalho._

_- Muito trabalho? – repeti sem entender. – Meu único trabalho era entregar os pergaminhos a Hokage e levar a resposta para Suna amanhã pela manhã! – disse a ele voltando a andar._

_- A Hokage não te falou? – ele me perguntou olhando-me de lado. – Pois bem, o Kazekage-sama está querendo informações sobre a akatsuki. E nos que vamos juntar essas informações hoje, para você levá-las amanha!_

_- Mas o Gaara não me disse nada. – ele me jogou um pergaminho, tinha meu nome no lacre e era a letra do Gaara. Assim que terminei de ler, pude comprovar, vou ter que passar mais tempo com ele. – Mas então nós não deveríamos ir pedir as tais informações a Hokage agora?_

_- Já está tudo pronto para suas pesquisas, nós só estamos indo almoçar! – ele entrou naquele tio do rámen que aquele loiro doido gosta._

_- Minhas reservas estão para qual hospedaria, estou cansada e não vou gastar meu tempo comendo. – ele olhou novamente com aquele olhar congelante._

_- Sente-se e coma. – a voz novamente estava gélida e rouca, tentei sair daquele olhar penetrante, mas foi em vão._

_- E-é o H-hotel de S-sempre? – em mais uma tentativa de sair dali. _

_Era como se eu sentisse calor e frio ao mesmo tempo, meu coração disparou, minhas barreiras foram rompidas!_

_- Não tem hospedaria! – respondeu desviando o olhar de mim para o prato de rámen que acabara de chegar para ele e um outro no lugar que estava vago para eu sentar. – Frango não?_

_- Como assim não tem hospedaria? – perguntei seriamente, dependendo da resposta dele poderia até matá-lo._

_- Não antes de comer! – ele riu alegremente, como se eu tivesse me apavorado, mas eu Sabaku no Temari não me apavoro._

_- Eu não estou com fome! – maldita hora para um estomago faminto fazer barulho. E foi o que o meu fez, vi o sorriso vitorioso, aquele que ele só ri de canto de lábio e fecha um pouco mais os olhos._

_Sim eu aprendi a distinguir os sorrisos dele, mas somente eu sei isso. Mas o que está me intrigando hoje é que ele deu dois que eu não conhecia. O primeiro foi quando cheguei parecia que estava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo entediado triste e agoniado. O segundo foi quando sai do prédio da Hokage, era malicioso, viril e sarcás._

_Ele venceu a primeira, conseguiu fazer com que eu comesse, logo em seguida fomos para a hospedaria que normalmente fico, os ninjas que vieram comigo já tinham levado minha bagagem, mas vim bem a frente deles, devem ter outros ninjas guiando-os. Subi ao quarto ele estava me seguindo, achei estranho, pois ele nunca vem, quando entrei no quarto entendi o por que. O quarto da hospedaria eram quatro cômodos primeiramente a sala com os sofás e uma mesa de centro, a cozinha o banheiro e o quarto. E em cima da mesinha de centro da sala estavam muitos pergaminhos, pranchetas e papeis espalhados._

_- Então é aqui que vamos trabalhar?! – perguntei afirmando já a resposta. Ele só balançou a cabeça positivamente e sentou ao chão já pegando alguns papeis para começar a trabalhar. Desamarrei meu leque, e depositei ao lado do sofá e me sentei do outro lado da mesa. _

_Começamos a trabalhar, todas as informações que eu achava importante anotava em um pergaminho em branco que tinha ao meu lado. Olhei um pergaminho que tinha a informação de quando Gaara foi capturado pela Akatsuki, foi quando senti a perna dele descruzar debaixo da mesa e encostar-se à minha, um arrepio subiu em toda extensão das minhas costas. Mas fingi que nada tinha acontecido. Eu admito que hora ou outra ficava a olhá-lo por cima dos pergaminhos, a frase 'Nunca o tive' continuava ecoar em minha mente. Sorri de canto de lábio, quando percebi que estava sendo observada. Desviei o olhar para que ele não percebesse, e voltei a fazer meu trabalho. Volta ou outra o pegava olhando para mim. O mesmo ele, tinha hora que eu me perdia no desenho de sua face, dos olhos cansados, dos lábios. Passaram-se horas, e ainda faltavam muitos documentos para olhar. Já estava irritada há algum tempo. Já eram 9:30 da noite quando olhei o relógio pela milésima vez._

_- Não acha que está tarde? – perguntei a ele._

_- Preocupada comigo? – me respondeu com outra pergunta. Eu? Estar preocupada com ele? Jamais!_

_- Preocupada? Eu? Com você? – ri sarcasticamente como de meu costume. – Não!_

_- Pois parece! – ri um pouco mais com a afirmação dele._

_- Está enganado! – lancei meu pior olhar. – Mas se você não sabe ficar muito tempo ao seu lado é irritante!_

_- Então quer que eu vá embora e deixe todo o trabalho para você? – ele estralou as costas, se espreguiçou e levantou. – Pois bem fique à-vontade!_

_- Ahn? – olhei para toda a papelada que faltava olhar._

_- Aqui está minhas anotações. – ele pegou seu pergaminho e me entregou. Pegou a pilha de documentos que estava ao lado dele e depositou do meu lado. – E os documentos!_

_- Vai mesmo me deixar com todo o trabalho? – perguntei a ele em tom superior._

_- Não gostaria de ficar com uma pessoa irritant, gostaria? – novamente com a mania de responder minhas perguntas com outra pergunta, odeio isso._

_- Não! – afirmei a resposta a ele. Ele não disse mais nenhuma palavra e seguiu em direção a porta da varanda._

_- Bom estou indo! – ele abriu a porta fazendo com que o vento entrasse e esvoaçasse os documentos._

_- Você está em missão e não pode deixá-la até que termine! – afirmei a ele antes que fechasse a porta da varanda._

_Comecei a arrumar a bagunça que o vento fez quando ele abriu a porta, e voltei ao trabalho. Após meia hora vi a porta se abrir novamente, mas segurei os papeis para não voarem novamente._

_- Vejo que eu tivesse ido embora iria continuar a trabalhar sozinha! – ele entrou trazendo com ele um cheiro diferente. TABACO. _

_- Se você não pode completar a missão que lhe foi empregado, eu posso! – respondi rispidamente._

_- Sei dos meus deveres! – disse ele caminhando até a cozinha. Após alguns minutos ele voltou com duas canecas nas mãos, pelo cheiro é café. Depositou uma ao meu lado e a outra bebeu um pouco do conteúdo. – De volta ao trabalho. – ele suspirou pesadamente, como se estivesse sendo obrigado a ficar ali e trabalhar._

_- Vá embora! – peguei a caneca e bebi um pouco do café. – Não está sendo obrigado a ficar aqui!_

_- Diferente de você, gosto da sua companhia! – olhei para ele estranhando as palavras._

_- Está sem açúcar! – depositei a caneca na mesa e me levantei. No exato momento em que fixei meus pés no chão para dar um paço tropecei. Já imaginei a dor que ficaria por cair, fechei os olhos para ver se diminuía a dor, mas ela não veio. Senti algo macio, cair no chão por ficar muito tempo sentada na mesma posição sempre dói. – Mas por que não... – abri os olhos e vi um par de olhos negros fitando-me._

_O olhar que já hoje recebi duas vezes, que fez com que todo o meu corpo congelasse. Lá estava eu totalmente deitada sobre o corpo dele, a distancia entre nossos lábios menos que cinco centímetros. Meu corpo estava imóvel, as mãos dele sobre minha cintura me prensando para que eu não me movesse, mas mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não conseguiria. Foi quando ele levantou a cabeça do chão, fazendo com que nossos lábios se encontrassem, eu e ele permanecemos com os olhos abertos, ele levou uma das mãos até minha nuca e a segurou, ele fechou os olhos no mesmo instante em que pediu passagem, que eu NÃO neguei. Fechei os olhos deixando me levar pelo momento, de inicio era um beijo comum, mas então começou a dança frenética de nossas línguas, fazendo com que uma corrente elétrica passa-se por todo meu corpo. Era um beijo cheio de vontade, necessidade e luxuria. Nos separamos, e lentamente abri os olhos, e encontrei aquele par de olhos negros encarando os meus._

_- Pensei que nunca faria._

_- Estava me preparando para levar um enorme soco. – ele sorriu, com aquele primeiro sorriso que até então não entendia. – Pensei que nunca deixaria! – não o deixei falar mais nada. O beijei novamente._

- Então foi nesse dia em que descobri que amava aquele preguiçoso! – Temari terminou de contar sua historia de amor.

- Não foi bem assim!

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou para seu noivo que entrava no restaurante.

- Para contar a minha versão! – ele se explicou à noiva que não estava com a cara nem um pouco boa.

- Então vá em frente! – disse Konohamaru já com seu bloquinho de notas na mão! – Quando foi que você descobriu que amava a Temari-san?

— Não foi um dos meus melhores dias, porquê...

_Eu tinha acabado de chegar de uma missão, quando um Anbu veio me avisar que teria que ficar como guia e ajudar a fazer um relatório para o Kazekage-sama sobre a Akatsuki com a maior das problemáticas. Então segui até o portão de Konoha e fiquei a esperando. Como sempre fazia. Fiquei a olhar as nuvens, quando a vi chegando ela começou a andar mais rápido e passou direto por mim._

_- Vai ficar parado ai para sempre? – Sorri, pois estava com saudade de escutar aquela voz irritada, e estava com saudade de irritá-la. – Por que está sorrindo tanto? – ela viu meu sorriso e ficou ainda mais irritada, foi o que me fez sorrir mais ainda. Ela virou e começou a andar em passos pesados em direção ao prédio da Hokage._

_- Você não muda mesmo! – percebi que a personalidade continuava a mesma, passei dez meses sem vê-la e continuava a mesma Temari que sempre conheci._

_- Quem não mudou nada foi você! – Ela me mediu dos pés a cabeça olhando do jeito sexy por cima dos ombros. – Continua o mesmo preguiçoso de sempre._

_- Pode até ser! – respondi sem muito interesse, pois sei que preguiçoso eu sou mesmo._

_- O mesmo bebe chorão de sempre. – ela me olhou novamente do jeito mais sexy que conheço, mas revirei os olhos dando um longo suspiro. Mesmo depois de anos ela continuar com esse apelidinho._

_Seguimos até o prédio da Hokage ela subiu e eu fiquei sentado em uma arvore qualquer pra descansar um pouco. Um anbu apareceu me entregando um pergaminho com o meu nome e o nome dela. O pergaminho era de Suna, o Anbu disse que na hospedaria que ela sempre fica tudo já estaria preparado para as pesquisas. Que estava escrito no pergaminho. Mas eu já estava sabendo disso não sei o por que me avisar novamente, só para me tirar do meu tranqüilo sono. Ela saiu do prédio da Hokage e veio andando na minha direção, deu para deduzir pelo vento que ela estava com uma kunai na mão, foi quando ela se posicionou com a kunai um pouco afastada do meu pescoço._

_- Pretende me matar? – perguntei sem fazer questão de abrir os olhos._

_- Talvez! – ela respondeu com a voz, autoritária e sarcástica, abri um pequeno sorriso. Se for para morrer que seja de olhos fechado. Foi o que eu pensei no momento._

_- Então o faça! – quando disse isso ela tremeu de raiva, tinha conseguido a irritar novamente. Medo de morrer? Não o tenho. Senti a lamina da kunai encostar-se a meu pescoço e prensá-lo._

_- Não tem mais medo de mim? – me perguntar se um dia eu tive medo dela? Somente quando a vi brigando com o Kankurou uma vez. Mas depois me acostumei com o temperamento. Abri os olhos lentamente maldita luz do dia. Olhei nos olhos dela as coisas estavam ficando interessante, os olhos delas brilharam e eu novamente sorri, pois as coisas estavam ficando muito interessantes mesmo._

_- Medo? – continuei a olhar nos olhos dela e do nada ela paralisou. Parecia que a pressão atmosférica ficar estatica do nada. Não movia um único músculo. Parecia que tinha entrado em um transe súbito. – Nunca o tive. – em um tom serio respondi para que ela não encontrasse algum pingo de medo em minha voz, mas foi ai que ela paralisou mais nem piscar estava mais. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas a voz não veio. Ela engoliu seco algumas vezes, tentou responder, mas mesmo assim nada. Então segurei a mão dela, ela estremeceu um pouco, tirei a kunai dela para que não fizesse nenhuma besteira. – Oe problemática o que tem? – perguntei e pareceu que ela acordou, piscou algumas vezes, olhou na direção da mão onde estava a kunai, olhou para a minha mão que estava com a kunai._

_- Ora seu preguiçoso largue-me! – ela puxou o braço bruscamente, como se eu estivesse abusando dela. – Faça seu trabalho ao invés de ficar dormindo em baixo de arvores, leve-me para a hospedaria em que irei pernoitar! – ela começou a andar em direção a cidade, em passos pesados, estava praticamente explodindo de raiva._

_- Problemática. _

_Comecei a andar lentamente, pois acho que a minha presença não é bem vinda agora. Parece que ela não está se sentindo muito bem, acelerei o passo quando ela parou de andar e colocou a mão no peito. Ela estava pálida. Ela virou bruscamente para mim, me lançou um olhar mortal que até parei de andar._

_- Nunca o tive. – ela disse bem baixinho, mas deu para eu escutar. Voltei a andar quando vi ela mudar o olhar de ruim para pior. – Como assim nunca o teve?_

_- Yare, yare. – parei ao lado dela entreguei a kunai e apoiei a cabeça nas mãos, pois ficar explicar seria muito problemático. – Como iria perder, se nunca o tive. – voltei a andar lentamente deixando-a parada, estática no mesmo lugar. – Agora vamos que, pois temos muito trabalho._

_- Muito trabalho? – ela repetiu não entendendo a palavra TRABALHO. – Meu único trabalho era entregar os pergaminhos a Hokage e levar a resposta para Suna amanhã pela manhã! – ela começou a andar atrás de mim, quando comecei a explicar a outra missão._

_- A Hokage não te falou? – perguntei quando ela me alcançou e começou a andar do meu lado. – Pois bem, o Kazekage-sama está querendo informações sobre a akatsuki. E nos que vamos juntar essas informações hoje, para você levá-las amanha!_

_- Mas o Gaara não me disse nada. – Joguei um pergaminho na mão dela, aquele que o Anbu tinha me entregado, ela viu o nome escrito e com certeza reconheceu a letra do seu querido irmão psicopata. Fez uma enorme cara de desgosto que eu não consegui entender o porque. – Mas então nós não deveríamos ir pedir as tais informações a Hokage agora?_

_- Já está tudo pronto para suas pesquisas, nós só estamos indo almoçar! – respondi a tal pergunta, e entrei no Ichikaru rámen._

_- Minhas reservas estão para qual hospedaria, estou cansada e não vou gastar meu tempo comendo. – olhei para ela e ela ficou do mesmo jeito que antes. Sei lá o por que, mas ela não estava nada bem agora pouco, não vou deixá-la sem comer._

_- Sente-se e coma. – tive que ser um pouco mais firme. Falei com o tom de voz serio, e ela ficou ainda mais estática. Ela tentou fazer alguns movimentos, mas não deu._

_- E-é o H-hotel de S-sempre? – ela gaguejou. ELA GAGUEJOU nunca tinha visto ela gaguejar na minha vida. Pareceu a Hinata. Por um instante até pensei que ela poderia ser menos problemática. _

_Senti como se ela estivesse sem proteção, aquela barreira que sempre era formada entre a gente tivesse se esvaído li. Ela começou a soar frio. Achei estranho, ela deve estar a muito tempo sem comer._

_- Não tem hospedaria! – menti a ela para que sentasse e comesse, não estava a fim de ficar andando com uma pessoa doente por ai. Desviei o olhar quando vi que meu rámen chegou e o dela. – Frango não?_

_- Como assim não tem hospedaria? – ela me perguntou como se qualquer besteira que eu fizesse ela iria me matar._

_- Não antes de comer! – eu ri, pois o ódio que ela tava mais parecia desespero._

_- Eu não estou com fome! – ela pode tentar fazer de tudo, mas não me enganar, ainda mais quando tenho o estomago dela como aliado, que roncou logo na hora que ela terminou de falar. Abri um sorriso que ela com certeza ela iria entender, ela sentou-se ao meu lado e começou a comer o rámen de frango que pedi para ela._

_Sim eu aprendi a distinguir os olhares, os sorrisos dela, depois de anos de convivência e de brigas, eu aprendi tudo sobre ela. Como irritá-la, e o mesmo ela, pois sabe bem o que falar para me irritar._

_Eu venci a primeira, mas com certeza ela tá bolando um plano para vencer na próxima é sempre assim. Paguei o Ichikaru e fomos para a hospedaria, os ninjas que estavam com as bagagens dela eu já tinha falado para levar para a hospedaria. Ela pegou a chave com a recepcionista e subiu, eu indo logo atrás ela às vezes olhava sem entender o por que eu estava subindo com ela, quando ela entrou no quarto e viu a mesinha de centro entupida de documentos, pergaminhos e pranchetas e entendeu o por que eu estava a seguindo._

_- Então é aqui que vamos trabalhar?! – ela me perguntou afirmando a própria resposta, eu só mexi a cabeça como resposta, entrei e me sentei no chão começando a trabalhar, quanto mais cedo eu começo, mais cedo eu termino. Ela parou ao lado do sofá, fez aquela dança para desamarrar o leque de suas costas e sentou a minha frente para começar a trabalhar também. _

_Começamos a trabalhar, todas as informações que eu achava importante anotava em um pergaminho em branco que tinha ao meu lado. Às vezes olhava para ela sem que ela percebesse. Já tinha passado muito tempo e a posição em que eu estava já tinha ficado cômoda, descruzei minhas pernas para ajeitar, pois estava doendo de mais, acidentalmente minha perna esbarrou na dela, quase me puni por estar de calça, mas pulando essa parte. E vi a cara que ela fez, mas fingiu que nada tinha acontecido. Depois de ficar de um jeito mais confortável, voltei a trabalhar, sem muito animo, mas é uma missão e tenho que completá-la. Pergaminhos, pranchetas, papeis sem valor, e vários documentos importantes. Hora ou outra eu olhava o desenho do rosto dela, dos olhos que sempre que fico a olhar me perco naquelas esmeraldas, o nariz a bochecha que uma vez na vida vi corada e ficou tão linda, e os lábios, que tanto queria tocar com os meus, sentir o sabor e apreciar. Percebi que também estava sendo fitado. E sorri lógico escondendo com um pergaminho. Nem vi a hora passar, quando percebi que ela já estava começando a ficar irritada. Olhando de cinco em cinco minutos para o relógio. Horas de silencio. Gosto de estar em silencio com ela. Mas é mais proveitoso quando estamos dialogando, melhor brigando. Ela olhou para o relógio e olhou para mim, lá vem!_

_- Não acha que está tarde? – ela me perguntou de uma forma que parecia estar preocupada._

_- Preocupada comigo? – sei o quanto ela odeia quando respondo com outra pergunta, mas não faço isso para irritá-la, eu assumo é para irritá-la, mas é meu jeito. Ela começou a rir._

_- Preocupada? Eu? Com você? – começou a gargalhar como se estivesse escrito PALHAÇO na minha testa. – Não!_

_- Pois parece! – ela riu mais um pouco e ficou totalmente seria. É sempre assim, ri e depois fica seria, tenho certeza que ela tem dupla personalidade só pode!_

_- Está enganado! – ela me olhou como se naquele exato momento pudesse me matar. – Mas se você não sabe ficar muito tempo ao seu lado é irritante!_

_- Então quer que eu vá embora e deixe todo o trabalho para você? – estralei as costas, dei uma boa espreguiçada, me alonguei bem e levantei terminando de estralar o corpo. – Pois bem fique à-vontade!_

_- Ahn? – ela olhou para a pilha de documentos que ainda faltava para olhar e fazer a notações._

_- Aqui está! Minhas anotações. – fui ao lado dela e entreguei o pergaminho a ela, fui ao outro lado da mesa peguei os documentos que estavam separados para eu fazer as anotações. E coloquei ao lado dela, em cima da pilha em que ela estava trabalhando. – E os documentos!_

_- Vai mesmo me deixar com todo o trabalho? – ela me perguntou fazendo com que eu me lembrasse da missão, a voz autoritária não deixou negar._

_- Não gostaria de ficar com uma pessoa irritante, gostaria? – mais uma vez respondi com outra pergunta o semblante dela mudou totalmente de novo. Se não for agora que eu apanho será em breve._

_- Não! – ela afirmou a resposta de um jeito que foi quase gritada. Não disse mais nada, andei até a porta da varanda._

_- Bom estou indo! – abri a porta entro um vento forte que os documentos voaram longe._

_- Você está em missão e não pode deixá-la até que termine! – ela quis me lembrar da minha missão, eu sei que estou em missão._

_Peguei um cigarro acendi e desci pela varanda e fui até a venda comprar um pó de café. Fui até lá comprei o que devia, e fui fazer uma caminhada, pois meus ossos estavam doendo, encontrei o naruto no caminho levando a Hinata para casa, falei com eles rapidinho e voltei para a hospedaria. Subi pela varanda, fumei mais um cigarro, fiquei tanto tempo sem fumar. Assim que terminei abri a porta lentamente, e a vi segurando os documentos para não voarem novamente._

_- Vejo que eu tivesse ido embora iria continuar a trabalhar sozinha! – encostei a porta e fui entrando, vi ela respirando o ar algumas vezes. Deve ser o cheiro do cigarro, pra quem não fuma é horrível eu sei._

_- Se você não pode completar a missão que lhe foi empregado, eu posso! – ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras, dei de ombros._

_- Sei dos meus deveres! – respondi rispidamente também e fui para a cozinha fazer o café, demorei uns dez minutos, voltei com as xícaras na mão coloquei a dela do lado da enorme pilha de documentos e bebi um pouco do meu estava ótimo. – De volta ao trabalho. – dei um grande suspiro, como se trabalhar fosse algo empolgante, só se for para vocês. Pra mim não é. Trabalho foi a pior coisa que criaram nesse mundo._

_- Vá embora! – ela disse tão seca, que pegou o café para beber um pouco do café que preparei. – Não está sendo obrigado a ficar aqui!_

_- Diferente de você, gosto da sua companhia! – quase vi ela cuspir o café em minha cara, é ela estranhou muito._

_- Está sem açúcar! – ela só disse isso para desviar do assunto, pois até então não podíamos pensar em nos, ela depositou a caneca em cima da mesa e levantou de uma vez. Sem nenhum alongamento, ela está sentada do mesmo jeito há horas, ela forçou o pé no chão para andar até a cozinha e pagar o açucareiro, vi ela começar a cair, e vi ela fechar os olhos. Levantei correndo e entrei em baixo, lógico seria uma boa oportunidade. Mas seria eu que ficaria com o corpo dolorido, ela não tinha aberto os olhos ainda. – Mas por que não... – ela abriu os olhos lentamente, e vi aqueles orbes verdes e como sempre fixei meu olhar, fiquei perdido dentro deles._

_Os olhos dela começaram a brilhar, fixei meu olhar não a deixaria sair dali por nada. Mas novamente ela parecia congelada, não mexia um músculo. O corpo dela estava totalmente alinhado ao meu, minhas mãos pousaram na fina cintura dela, que tanto desejei segurar um dia. Mordi meu lábio inferior, mas ela não percebeu, pois ela estava com o olhar no meu. Segurei mais forte na cintura dela para que ela não saísse, a distancia ente nossos lábios era mínima, qualquer movimento eles colariam, e eu não perdi essa oportunidade, levantei um pouco a cabeça, e então os lábios se juntaram. Permaneci com os olhos abertos e ela também, eu estava totalmente perdido. Lentamente levei a mão até a nuca dela e a prensei, fechei os olhos no mesmo instante em que pedi passagem para aprofundar o beijo que ela NÃO negou. Deixei me levar pelo momento, de inicio queria dar um beijo para sentir o gosto dos lábios, mas não teve como segurar, logo começou a pegar intensidade, mas então começou a dança frenética de nossas línguas, fazendo com que uma corrente elétrica passa-se por todo meu corpo. Era um beijo cheio de vontade, necessidade e luxuria. Nos separamos, e lentamente abri os olhos, e encontrei aquele par de olhos verdes encarando os meus._

_- Pensei que nunca faria._

_- Estava me preparando para levar um enorme soco. – eu sorri, pois ela também sorriu um sorriso que até hoje não tinha conseguido identificar, e que ela só tinha me dado uma vez. – Pensei que nunca deixaria! – ela não me deixou falar mais nada, segurou meus cabelos e me beijou novamente._

- Foi nesse dia que descobri que amava essa problemática. – disse Shikamaru segurando na mão de sua noiva.

- Nossa que historia de amor linda. – disse Moegi.

- Mas vocês não entenderam a pergunta! – afirmou Udon. – Quando foi? Não como foi!

- Isso mesmo. – confirmou Konohamaru.

- 17 de setembro de 2006. – eles responderam em uníssono.

- Mas irei colocar essa historia no jornal da escola. – disse Konohamaru saindo correndo junto com seus companheiros. – Arigatou por colaborarem.

- Crianças são tão problemáticas. – disse Shikamaru se levantando.

- Então se prepare. – Temari colocou a mão na barriga, fazendo um gesto que o noivo entendeu muito bem.

**Fim.**

* * *

Oe, minna.

Eu estava sem fazer nada, como estava sem net, então resolvi betar essa fic, que sinceramente estava uma catastrofe.

Não alterei muita coisa, mas pelo menos dei uma melhorada, desde que escrevi essa, eu modifiquei minha forma de escrita e tudo mais, e acho que ficou um pouco melhor, está mais aceitavel! -q

Bom, se você já leu, e está lendo novamente, e não deixou uma review, aperte o _butão_zinho verde aqui em baixo e faça uma menina besta feliz! ;*


End file.
